Hurting Love
by LavenderBlossom74
Summary: Marinette abruptly stood, her bangs falling into her face and obscuring her eyes. "Stop it, Lila." /"Stop what?" Lila answered with false innocence. "Afraid I'll tell Adrien you love him? Oops, I guess I already did." (three-shot)
1. Chapter 1

*Quick note: This is set after Season 3 Episode 2 "Weredad"

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

It was actually kind of weird when you thought about it. Because somehow Marinette confessing her love for him and then him rejecting it and then both of them agreeing to just be friends had somehow brought them closer together.

Adrien was just so comfortable being around her as Chat Noir. Whether he hung out with her as she drew sketches, or she used him as a model, or she fed him freshly baked sweets, or they played video games, or he tried out new puns and she pretended to not like them… it was just an atmosphere of peace.

And inevitably, he'd also found out there was a guy she liked. She'd let it slip on accident and he'd endlessly grilled her on it while at the same time trying to think of who it could be and wondering if Adrien knew him.

It could've been someone from another class. Or someone who didn't even go to their school.

But he grilled her anyway, teasing her with "Wow, Princess, am I that easy to get over?"

She'd stuck her tongue out at him, "First of all, I liked you for all of like less than a week and it was more like a 'Oh Chat Noir, he's a cool and nice dude – and you'd better not let that inflate your big head even more. Plus it was more like a superhero crush."

"And a cat in shining armor crush too?

"Sure, Chat, that too."

He'd nudged her shoulder with his own, "And do you plan on letting him know in the same fashion you let me know?"

She'd laughed incredulously at that, "Right, as if that would ever happen. I wish I had that type of courage." Then her voice took a more serious tone, "If he were to reject me, I don't know if I'd be able to stay friends with him and I just…"

This had caused Chat Noir to furrow his eyebrows as he thought about this, "So your love for him is not just a crush but more like my love for Ladybug?"

Hugging herself, Marinette had softly whispered, "Yeah"

He'd never in a million years thought that her love had applied to him…

* * *

Thunder rumbled in the distance and rain began to fall in heavy sheets. Chat Noir wrinkled his nose in distaste at the sky – as if today hadn't been bad enough already.

_He'd been laughing with Marinette at school as they'd remembered Nino saying some corny line to Alya. Then Lila had approached them, a smug smirk resting firmly on her face. Both his and Marinette's laughs had quickly dried up after that._

"_Oh hey, you two! Watching you from afar one would think you were a cute couple. Of course when you get closer, that's proven untrue. Sad, isn't it Marinette?"_

_At this, Marinette stiffened and Adrien found himself frowning. "Leave her alone, Lila."_

"_Oh no, this is something you have to hear, Adrien. You see, it's something Marinette has been hiding from you for quite some time now."_

_Marinette abruptly stood, her bangs falling into her face and obscuring her eyes. "Stop it, Lila."_

"_Stop what?" Lila answered with false innocence. "Afraid I'll tell Adrien you love him?"_

_The floor beneath Adrien's feet seemed to fall away as his brain struggled to process Lila's words._

"_Oops, I guess I just spilled your little secret."_

_Adrien felt like he was underwater and everything was muffled. Marinette… Marinette _loved_ him? He was the guy she'd talked to Chat Noir about?_

_He pulled away from his swirling thoughts and forced himself back into reality. He watched Marinette's whole body tremble as she whispered, "Why? Why would you-"_

_Lila shrugged casually, "Why not? It was time you found out your petty love is unrequited."_

_Adrien set his jaw, "Lila, that's _enough._"_

"_Is it? Tell me I'm wrong then. Tell me you like her back. Tell me,_ Adrien._"_

_And he wanted to, just to wipe that stupid smirk on her face and strike back after all the pain she'd clearly caused Marinette. But he couldn't. His heart wouldn't let him because it would be a lie and Adrien didn't lie. He wouldn't renounce his Lady nor would he hurt Marinette further._

_His silence caused Marinette to freeze for a few precarious seconds before she bolted away._

_Adrien chased after her, unsure of what he would say but knowing he had to _try something!

_But Marinette was fast and Adrien eventually lost sight of her. Instead he began making his way towards the bakery but Nino intercepted him on the way there. Apparently Marinette was now with Alya and she had specifically asked not to see Adrien._

_And so hurt and confused, he'd transformed into Chat Noir and stalked across the rooftops, desperately hoping that Marinette wouldn't be akumatized. Not sweet, heart-on-her-sleeve Marinette. A couple hours had gone by and nothing had occurred but still Chat Noir refused to leave._

Which brought him to where he was now. Soaking wet and shivering yet still staring at Marinette's balcony with a heavy heart.

And suddenly he was on her balcony, not even aware that his feet had begun to move. Then the trapdoor opened and there was Marinette, her eyes puffy and her face sickly pale but regardless still dragging Chat Noir into her room.

Giving him a towel and a good scolding of "Kitty, you'll get sick! Aren't cats supposed to hate rain, anyway?"

Bringing him some hot chocolate and a fresh batch of cookies because "I'm not sure it's a good idea to give you so much sugar but you look pitifully sad all wet so here you go."

Sitting down beside him in silence for a few minutes before he finally had the courage to ask, "Princess, what's wrong?"

Because of course, he had to pretend to be clueless, pretend he didn't know he was the reason her heart was hurting.

"I-I… the guy I liked found out I liked him. And well, he doesn't like me back." Her voice broke, "Which is stupid because I kind of already _knew_ that but- but now it feels real and- and-"

Chat Noir had to work around the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry, Princess."

Her lips curled into a watery smile, "It's okay, I guess. I actually kind of feel bad because he probably feels horrible right now. And it isn't his fault – we don't choose who we like, we just _do._ But at the time I was hurting and I asked not to see him and knowing him he probably feels guilty but it isn't his fault! Our hearts love who they will and sometimes they love people who don't love us back and I can't change that. But it still hurts."

At this, she leaned her head onto his chest and began to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and held her because that was all he could do.

_How did he fix this?_

* * *

_**AN: **_This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction and I am super excited! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are very much appreciated :D

~LB


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The next day at school was torture. He arrived early and planned on trying to talk to Marinette but she walked in seconds before the bell ran. She didn't so much as look at him when she passed him and he slumped further into his seat.

Her presence behind him did nothing for his state of mind and he basically spent the entire day incapable of comprehending anything that was taught while she spent it resolutely avoiding him.

So imagine his surprise when the school day drew to an end and she called his name. He turned with wide eyes, afraid that if he said anything, she'd walk away without another word.

But she only smiled shyly and waved, "Hi."

He tried to smile back but found it was practically impossible to do so. "Hey. Marinette, I-" He wasn't sure what he was going to say but she saved him the trouble by lifting her hand and stopping him.

"Please, I just really need to say this."

Her big blue eyes looked up at him imploringly and he basically had no choice but to nod wordlessly.

She took a deep breath and began, "I like you, Adrien. I've liked you since the day you gave me your umbrella." She smiled fondly even as Adrien felt like she'd punched him in the gut - honestly, he would've taken the punch a lot better.

_Because she'd liked him since then?_

Seemingly oblivious to his inner turmoil, Marinette barreled on forward at full speed, "And it wasn't because you were handsome or a model or even the son of my favorite fashion designer. I liked you because you were _kind _and you genuinely _cared._ And I know you don't like me-"

She faltered and Adrien tried to make his jaw work, tried to say _something_ but it was like his mind had completely shut down.

"And that's _okay._" Marinette finally continued, "You shouldn't feel guilty about that because that's not how love works. I of all people should not expect that of you, _especially_ when I know what it's like to have someone like me and not like them back."

At this, Adrien blinked; who…? There was no way he was asking though so he swallowed his curiosity and continued to listen to this sweet girl pour her heart out, all the while knowing he didn't deserve it.

"And it would be a lie for me to tell him I do like him even if was to spare his feelings. Because in the end it would hurt worse."

Marinette smiled a watery, broken smile, "So thanks for being honest,"  
Adrien swallowed tightly and his hands clenched into fists at his side.

Marinette blinked hard before saying, "And basically I just want you to know that I'm not angry at you or anything but I just need space, I guess. And eventually I'll move on and you'll move on and we'll hopefully laugh about this someday." She blinked hard again, "So yeah, bye!"

Adrien watched her run off with one of his hands outstretched and trapped words on his tongue. After few moments, he lowered his hand and bowed his head. It was useless, even if he were to catch up with her, he'd never know what to say.

With a heavy heart, he exited the school, mumbling something about "After school meeting" at the Gorilla's inquiring look before getting into the car.

Once at home, he immediately ran up to his room and let Plagg out.

"What do I do, Plagg?" he said miserably.

The Kawmi shot him an annoyed look, "I believe you asked me this like-" he paused, "Okay, I didn't count but it was a lot. My advice on love is all the same; just stick to cheese… which speaking of," he looked at Adrien pointedly.

Adrien for his part just scowled, "You can't tell me you've never felt love," A thought occurred to him suddenly, "What about Ladybug's kwami?"

Plagg scrunched up his nose, "_Cookie?_ Don't be ridiculous and give me my cheese."

Adrien lifted an eyebrow because for a second he'd seen something like a _deer (cat?) staring at headlights_ expression on Plagg and he was _not _letting this go."

"Nuh uh, what's the story?"

"Nothing! I'm not mushy like you!"

"But you still _like_ her!"

"I do _not!_"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Yeah, you _do!_"

"Just give me my cheese!"

Adrien shook his head, "Give _me _some useful advice!"

Plagg crossed his tiny arms and looked away, "I'm not talking,"

"Fine, maybe I'll just tell Ladybug my kwami has a-"

And it was like he opened a geyser, "FINE! Look, like pigtails told you, she needs space. Give her the space, she'll get over you and you'll be able to go back to being _just friends. _In the meantime, visit her as Chat Noir or something because _obviously_ she's a very important friend you want to stay in touch with." Under his breath he muttered something like, "stuck with- incompetent- hopeless- blind-" before more loudly saying, "And give me my cHeEse!"

Adrien finally did as requested before sitting back to think. He couldn't believe he was actually going to take Plagg's advice on _anything _much less something to do with love but his advice actually wasn't that bad.

So that's what he did. As Adrien's interactions with Marinette dwindled down to zero, Chat Noir's visits doubled in size.

He knew the sad look in her eyes was his fault and was therefore determined to do anything he could to see her laugh… even take up the baking classes Mr. Dupain had offered.

Needless to say, Chat Noir was a horrible baker. Baking after all was a gift and he most certainly was not given it. However when his first batch of cookies emerged from the oven as deformed, toasted lumps and Marinette laughed so hard she cried, he knew it was all worth it.

From then on he learned how to make cupcakes, muffins, chocolate cake, macaroons, and various other pastries. They were all (far) below the Dupain-Cheng standard but Chat Noir was sure he could be one of the best bakers in Paris and he still wouldn't reach that standard.

It still hurt when Marinette passed his seat in class without so much as glancing him but the fact that he could visit her later as Chat Noir usually softened the blow. The blow still came though and he wouldn't deny that when Marinette finally offered him a small wave in greeting after about three months of complete avoidance, it was like he was on cloud nine for the rest of the day.

Then he was placed in a group project with her along with Nino and Alya and that was able to solidify the fragile string of hope Adrien was clinging onto.

Because Marinette didn't stutter around his anymore… _at all. _She completed her sentences without so much as a pause and was confident in what she said.

She even _joked around with him_. Teasing him about he might be smarter at physics but she was _far more_ creative (which Adrien really couldn't disagree on).

And it wasn't an act either. Her smiles weren't strained and the softness in her bluebell eyes was genuine.

Slowly but surely their tight knit group grew back together and Adrien was able to see the side of Marinette he usually only saw as Chat Noir. The boldness mixed with the sweetness that was just so Marinette. She wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in and she also didn't hesitate to lend a hand to those who needed it.

She could be an anchor and that all Adrien remembered thinking as he sprinted across the rooftops. Because _naturally _his father would choose to completely shut himself away from the world on Adrien's mom's birthday.

He still didn't seem to understand that it wasn't only him who grieved, still didn't understand that Adrien needed him - his _dad _\- and not the cold man he'd become. Because somehow Adrien hadn't just lost his mom; in the process he's also lost his dad.

He was on Marinette's balcony before he knew it and right on cue, the trapdoor opened.

"Hey, Kitty-" Marinette faltered and her eyes widened, "What's wrong?"

Chat Noir could do nothing but shrug helplessly, "Personal life stuff. Mind if I come in?"

In response she marched over and literally dragged him in, "Of course not, you stupid cat!"

After he'd gotten settled, she took a seat beside him and quietly said, "I know you can't talk about it but I'm still here for you, okay?"

And that was all Chat Noir needed to hear. With a choked sob, he placed his head on her lap and let his silent tears fall.

Marinette let out a surprised, "oh," before beginning to run her fingers through his hair.

Chat Noir closed his eyes and managed to hoarsely say, "Thanks, Princess."

He heard the smile in her voice as she said, "Always, Kitty."

And that was how he remained tethered to the ground even as storm of emotions raged on inside him. Because Marinette was his anchor.

He just didn't realize the implications her being his anchor an entailed (tried not to think about those implications more like it because that's what a torn heart will make you do) until an akuma attack..

Because really, with his luck how could he truly expect anything different?

**/0\0/0\0/0\**

_**AN: **_ And the plot thickens! *rubs hands mysteriously*

Have I mentioned this will be a reveal fic? Oh and have I also mentioned this is a three-shot? (yes, that means next chapter is the reveal yayy!)

And have I also mentioned THANK YOU SO MUCH?! Seriously, the support for this story totally caught me off guard so _thank you_ to everyone reading, faving, following, and reviewing!

Chapter 3 _will_ be out next Thursday (not in a month like this chapter which I am _so _sorry about) so look for it then!

Thanks again and till next time!

~LB


End file.
